I Think I Might Have Frostbite
by the-misfortune-teller
Summary: Some sort of fluff/crack/IDEK thing. In which Derek definitely doesn't lend Stiles his jacket. [Established Sterek]


**Author's Note: **So I'm really not all that into that trope where Derek gives Stiles his jacket because it's cold. Don't get me wrong, I like it in certain fics, but it gets a little much sometimes, so I wrote a thing!

* * *

"You should totally give me your jacket." Stiles whined, wrapping his arms around himself.

"No."

"Why are you so horrible to me?" He continued, grabbing hold of Derek's arm, a pathetic expression on his face. Derek shook him off, rolling his eyes.

"You've got two hoodies on. Why do you need my jacket?"

"I'm cold."

"Well you're not having my jacket."

"But I like it!"

"Yeah, and so do I. And if I let you borrow it, it'll disappear into that black hole you call your room and I'll never see it again."

"You say that like I lose your stuff all the time."

"You lost my sunglasses. And three of my t-shirts."

"To be fair to me, you took your shirts off and left them in my room. That's different to me losing them."

"Like how you lost my sunglasses?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like that. Pleeease. I'm going to freeze to death."

"No."

"You've got like six thousand leather jackets at home. Why do you hate me so much?" Stiles continued. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, digging in his pocket for his keys.

"Go wait in the car."

"But it's boring in the car. And cold!"

"Not if you turn the heating on." Derek threw the keys to Stiles, who fumbled the catch, leaving him to scrabble on the floor, the keys slipping through his cold fingers twice.

"I'll just lie down here in the snow and die shall I?" He asked Derek's back.

"There's no snow. It's 45 degrees out here."

"It's totally going to snow. Just look at those clouds." Stiles tried, jogging to catch up.

"It's sunny."

"I actually, completely hate you." Stiles pouted. "We're meant to be doing fun Christmas stuff and you're being the world's crappiest boyfriend who doesn't care if I freeze to death." He paused for a moment, looking down at his hands, "How do you know when you've got frostbite? Because I think my I might have frostbite. I can't feel my fingertips."

"If you were wearing proper gloves it wouldn't be a problem."

"You're argument is invalid; my gloves are awesome. Look, they're owls!" He held his hands up for Derek to see.

"Those are girl's gloves. You could at least put the mitteny bits on if you're going to complain about frostbite."

"They are so not girl's gloves. They're awesome owl gloves."

"Erica has a pair." Derek stopped suddenly, scowling when Stiles crashed into him.

"Want to feel how cold my hands are?" Stiles asked, shoving his hand up the back of Derek's jacket before he could respond. "My fingers might actually snap off if you don't let me borrow your jacket."

"I'll snap them off if you don't shut up." Derek replied, grabbing hold of Stiles' wrist and removing his hand. "Put your mitten things on and stop being stupid."

"Fine. But for the record, I hate you now." Stiles relented, pulling the mitten part of his gloves over his fingers. He flapped his hands at Derek a few times, grinning. "Why don't you like my owls?"

"I never said I didn't like your stupid gloves."

"You said they were girl's gloves."

"They are. I didn't say I didn't like them." Derek grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Don't think you can just kiss me to make me forgive you for being rude about my owls." Stiles grumbled, shoving his hands into the back pockets of Derek's jeans. "Or the fact that you won't let me wear you jacket."

"I was just hoping you'd shut up." Derek leant forward and kissed him again. Stiles snuggled up against his chest, enjoying how warm he was before remembering that he was mad at him for not letting him borrow his nice, toasty jacket.

"You know what else would make me shut up?" Stiles grinned, rubbing his cold nose against Derek's warm one.

"You are not having my jacket."

"I actually hate you."

* * *

Stupid won't let me paste a link to the gloves I can imagine Stiles wearing, so just Google "River Island Owl Gloves" and look on ASOS :3


End file.
